


A Bag Full of Hugs

by bornforwar_archivist



Series: A Lesson in Sharing [3]
Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-07 07:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10355073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By Restive Nature. Sequel to Dirty Girl. Complete. Alec gets his hands on a bag of Hershey Hugs. Let the fun begin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at[Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar)._
> 
> Rating: NC-17  
> Pairing: Max/ Alec  
> Genre: PWP  
> Type: Sequel to Dirty Girl  
> Timeline: General late Season 2
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Dark Angel. The characters and all recognizable settings belong to the creators, Cameron/ Eglee. So don't sue!
> 
> Summary: Alec gets his hands on a bag of Hershey Hugs. Let the fun begin.
> 
> A/N: Okay, see, my husband brought home this big box of chocolate cookies and it got me thinking and ah heck, whom am I kidding. I just couldn't resist writing more Alec smut!

"Thank you for using Jam Pony ma'am," Alec sighed tiredly as he accepted back the clipboard the elderly woman had shakily signed. He waited a moment while the confused woman shuffled things around in her hands to where she could accept the slightly large box from him. Alec didn't particularly care if she dropped it After all; he'd already gotten the signature. That was all Normal required, but the last few days, he'd been in a good mood. Until this afternoon that was. Max had been late to lunch and when she finally had arrived, she'd ignored him. But Alec didn't think it was fair to spread the bad mood if he didn't have to. And this old lady certainly didn't irk him more than the usual customer did. 

  
  


"Just a moment young man," the lady croaked. She stepped away from the door and was back quickly. She held her hand out to him. Alec warily opened his free hand, surprised when instead of the coins he expected, two colorfully wrapped packages landed in his palm. "Courtesy should always be encouraged," the elderly woman chuckled. "So here's a couple Hugs for you."

  
  


Alec knew his eyebrows had shot up. Was the woman loony? "Hugs?" he repeated. She nodded viciously. 

  
  


"Chocolate Hugs," she clarified. At that special word, his whole outlook brightened. Chocolate was good. Very good. His hands closed around his new treasure.

  
  


"Thank you ma'am," he grinned. "You just made my day."

  
  


The lady's eyes twinkled as the full effect of his charm rushed over her. "Oh, off you go, you young scamp. Alec lit off the porch with a jaunty bounce in his step. He lifted the handlebars of his bike off the ground and turned back to give her a little wave. She laughed again and shut the door to her home. Alec looked down to his hand again. His mind was working furiously. He had two, so that meant he could have at least a taste. And the other? Well, he definitely had plans for that one.

  
  


***** 

  
  


"What are you doing?" Sketchy asked of his best friend. He'd come upon Alec by the lockers, the blonde former cage fighter peering around the corner, as if watching for something. 

  
  


"Shut up Sketch," Alec quipped good-naturedly. He'd finally heard her enter the building, joking around with Original Cindy. It was the end of the workday and he knew she'd grab her stuff out of her locker before heading off. 

  
  


"Ah, no more love for the Sketchmeister," the other man groaned. He peeked out around Alec, then ducked back. "So why are we watching Max?"

  
  


Alec swore internally. His mind working to come up with anything, fast. "It's just... I kind of did something to her locker."

  
  


"All right!" Sketchy chuckled. He loved seeing people caught in practical jokes. As long as he wasn't the recipient. Or, if it were done to Max couldn't be traced back to him. That chick could be seriously scary sometimes. 

  
  


Alec turned back to Sketch, his fingers on his lips as he heard the locker door open. "Shh," he warned. The door slammed shut Alec peeked again, but she was already gone. "Damn," he swore softly, hoping to have seen her reaction.

  
  


"What man?"

  
  


"I missed it," Alec sighed. They stood there awkwardly for a moment, until a new voice behind them prompted a momentary three-foot orbit off the floor.

  
  


"Just what do you two think you're doing?" Max asked loudly. She smiled and just as quickly hid it as they jumped in fright and spun around.

  
  


"Nothing Max!" Sketch denied immediately, nervous eyes rolling briefly to where Alec stood.

  
  


"Yeah, nothing," Alec agreed mildly. 

  
  


"Oh?" she scoffed, one hand going to rest on a jutted out hip. She held her other hand up, displaying a small Hershey Hug. "So neither one of you knows how this ended up in my locker?" They both shook their heads, but Alec's eyes were twinkling. Max sighed heavily. "Well, I guess I'll have to throw it away. Never know. It might be tainted." Alec could tell that she was teasing, but Sketchy's eyes almost popped out of his head. 

  
  


"Don't do that!" he exclaimed. "If you're not gonna eat it, at least give it to me. I haven't had chocolate in forever. Someone even stole my Snickers bar the other night!"

  
  


"Sorry Sketch," Alec chuckled, eyeing the other man. "But Maxie here, she doesn't share her chocolate with just anyone."

  
  


"That's right," Max nodded pertly. She was already unwrapping the tiny confection. "And I guess it probably is safe. No one here wants to kill me...yet."

  
  


"Except maybe Normal," Alec quipped, his head tilted thoughtfully to the side. 

  
  


"Mmm, death by chocolate," Max giggled as she held the Hug up to her lips. "I don't think he'd ever be so generous." Her eyes darted to Alec's grinning face. "Except maybe to you Golden Boy. Yeah, I think that's exactly what he has in mind for you." All three of them glanced in their employer's direction, sharing a mild shudder. 

  
  


"Heaven forbid," Sketchy mumbled in sympathy for his friend. They turned back as Max popped the treat in her mouth, letting it melt, savoring the taste. She stepped forward and, completely shocking Sketch, wrapped her arms around Alec's middle for a brief hug.

  
  


"Thank you Alec," she whispered in his ear as he returned the embrace, and then she slipped away.

  
  


"Dude! What was that about?" Sketchy questioned with a puzzled look. Alec watched her walk away to join O.C. and scratched at the back of his neck. 

  
  


"I... ah... gave her the chocolate to make up for eating some of hers the other night," he blurted out. Sketchy nodded then grew thoughtful.

  
  


"Man! Imagine if you'd given her a Hershey's Kiss," the lanky errand boy chuckled. Alec froze. There were Kisses?

  
  


***** 

  
  


It was no use. He'd searched all over Seattle for the elusive Kisses. But there was none to be had. He'd finally resorted to buying a bag of Hugs at the last place he'd been. The price had been high, but the outcome would definitely be worth it. Right? All he had to do was put his plan into action.

  
  


***** 

  
  


The first couple times, the reaction was the same. Plant the Hug, wait for Max to find it, receive a hug in return. It was good. But Alec wasn't particularly patient enough to drag it out. So that afternoon, he planted two Hugs in her lunch. If a Hug got him a hug, then two Hugs should get him a kiss, right? Nuh uh. All that got him was two hugs. 

  
  


The next morning, he tried again. Three Hugs. And in return three hugs. Okay, up the ante. Four Hugs. But still, all he got in return were her blasted hugs. And as nice as it was having her warm body molded against his for a few seconds at a time, Alec was craving more. That night at Crash, a beer, along with five Hugs. At least this time he got just a longer hug. But when he ducked his head to engage her lips, not caring who might have seen them, she shied away, her eyes dancing merrily as she thanked him for the candy. He went home that night, aching and furious. It was just typical of that woman to back out of a deal they'd made. Just like a woman to constantly torment a man. Couldn't she see that he had needs?

  
  


After an hour of pacing around his apartment, throwing back Scotch like it were water and damn near ready to tear his hair out, Alec finally decided to take more drastic action. He grabbed up what was left of the Hugs, less than he'd thought, as he certainly hadn't been able to resist that temptation either, and took off for Max's. In less than fifteen minutes, he was pounding on her door. Not caring whether or not Original Cindy heard him, or even if he woke the whole damn building up. She had shark DNA, right? She wouldn't be asleep. 

  
  


***** 

  
  


Max looked up from the book she was reading in the dim candlelight, her sensitive ears picking up the faint sound of stomping feet, apparently headed straight for her apartment door. She grinned as she carefully marked her place and set the book on the bedside table. She rolled off the bed and made sure that the candles were out of the way. She had a pretty good idea just who it was coming to visit her, and what his purpose was. She was just thankful that Original Cindy had opted to spend the night with her new chica. Otherwise, she'd certainly get an earful tonight. 

  
  


She waited a few moments after the first pounding on the door, ambling out into the apartment. As she neared the wooden barrier between her and Alec, she could make out the heavy breathing that signified his agitated state. Oh, she was going to have so much fun!

  
  


Slowly, she swung the door open, her face innocent as she took him in. His chest heaving, his eyes glittering dangerously, Alec bulldozed his way in. "Hello to you too Alec," she deliberately put annoyance into her voice. But he paid no heed as he backed her into the kitchen, kicking the door shut as he passed it. Max stood by the counter, waiting expectantly. He viciously pulled the remaining Hugs from his pocket.

  
  


"How-many-of-these-God-damn-things-do-I-have-to-give-you-before-I-get-a-Kiss!" he shouted accentuating each syllable with a Hug slammed down on the Formica counter top. Max's eyes widened as she quickly counted the chocolates littering the area and his appearance. It looked as if he were just slightly mad and in more than just an angry way. She stepped forward, hiding her grin and slid her arms around him. She pressed her cheek against his chest, listening to the slightly erratic thump. Alec groaned. 

  
  


"Max?" he whined. "What are you doing?" 

  
  


She suppressed the giggle bubbling up in her throat. "You just gave me twenty Hugs. A hug lasts about three seconds. So by my estimation, I owe you a whole minute of-!"

  
  


Her explanation was cut short as he shoved her back, his grip on her upper arms near bruising. "Kiss! Kiss Max! I want a kiss!" 

  
  


Max bit her lip and shook her head. Oh, this was more delicious than she had imagined. "You don't get a kiss Alec," she explained patiently. "You gave me Hugs. It's only fair." She couldn't help the chuckle as he let out a roar of frustration.

  
  


"Argh! Chocolate is chocolate Max!" he thundered, pointing at the pile nearby. But she was already shaking her head. She leaned over and picked up one Hug. She unwrapped it carefully and held it up to scrutiny. 

  
  


"There's a difference Alec," she purred as he glared at her. "Look at it."

  
  


"I've seen them Max. Hell I've had a few. What's the big deal?" he scoffed. Max inhaled the scent of chocolate, surrounded by the swirling scent of his arousal. Primal and sweet all rolled into one. 

  
  


"A Hug Alec, is milk chocolate and white chocolate-like candy pressed together," she popped the confection in her mouth and chewed it quickly. "It's sweet and comfortable and nice." She took a half-step closer to him. "But a Kiss? A Kiss is totally different. It's pure chocolate Alec. Sweet and slick, melting in your mouth as it slides down your throat, warming your tummy, making your toes curl-!"

  
  


Alec stared at her, disbelieving as she extolled the virtues of one chocolate over another. But her description was too much. He hauled her bodily against him, spinning as he thrust her back against the pillar that supported the ceiling. She wanted a toe-curling kiss did she? That was no problem. He slammed into her; his mouth hot as it descended over hers. No mercy here as he forced her mouth open to receive his tongue. They both groaned as he swept through her, her own tongue mating just as fiercely. 

  
  


Alec rubbed his aching erection against her thigh, letting her know that the time for talking was over. Her head banged against the support and then tilted to the side as he nearly thrust his tongue down her throat. Alec pulled away to bite at the delicate column of he throat as one hand made it's way down to the drawstring of her cotton pajama bottoms. They were loose enough that he could slip one hand in. He wanted her to need him as badly as he needed her. But when his fingers slid over her mound, the moisture already pooling between her thighs surprised him. 

  
  


Alec growled deep in his chest as the realization that she was playing him this whole time hit him. Mixed with the sweet relief that she still wanted him. And then it hit him that he didn't have to wait. Didn't have to waste time on the niceties of foreplay. He pushed the flimsy material down her legs, not caring if it tore under his tense fingers. But Max wisely stepped out of the material as Alec fumbled at his jeans. Frustration caused the button to pop more than anything, and still sucking at her sweet skin, he ripped the zipper apart.

  
  


His throbbing erection sprang free and Alec groaned low in his throat at the minor relief from the pressure that had been growing steadily since the beginning of the evening. Max sighed as he shifted his hands under her thighs, propelling her upwards, to then sink back down onto his waiting cock. She wrapped her legs around his waist, unable to do more as he pressed her into the wall. 

  
  


Alec moaned again at the feel of her warm passage enveloping him. "God Maxie," he grit out. "Need you so much."

  
  


"Yes!" she cried out, drowning in the carnal sensation, just as he was. "Fuck me Alec! Hard! Now!" He pulled his hips back and thrust home again; dizzy at the maelstrom she presented him with. Arms and legs wrapped around him, accepting him into her. His hips continued to piston into her, driving her further along the edge of oblivion. But it still wasn't enough. He yanked down the ribbed muscle shirt she wore, baring a lusciously full breast with its pebble hard nipple. Alec grunted as he captured it between his lips. Max gasped as he added to the sensations pouring into her. But it still wasn't enough. He bit hard and was rewarded with a muffled shriek of pleasure from his partner. Her passage clenched around him and Alec lifted his head to watch her thrash before him, his hips slamming against hers. 

  
  


Max could barely stand it, the pleasure almost too much as she began to see stars. All the frustration and desire he poured into her. She couldn't contain it all. Her head thrashed back and forth, seeking an end to the delicious torment he'd wrung from her. With another yelp, she found his shoulder and bit into him as he'd done her. His yell sounded like music to her ears as he jerked against her, his throbbing cock pulsing into her, making them fly.

  
  


***** 

  
  


Alec slowly came back from the gray haze he'd been in ever since Max had opened the door to her apartment. He felt her legs slide down his, her head cradled in the crook of his shoulder. Sighing, he bent his knees, inserting one arm under her legs and lifted her up, high in his arms. She sighed as well, a distinctly satisfied sound, to his ears. He carried her into the bedroom and deposited her gently on the bed. He quickly adjusted his clothing; slightly unbelieving that he hadn't even been able to wait long enough to remove them. He turned back to see Max gazing up at him from under hooded lids. He perched himself on the edge of the mattress, his fingers moving instinctively to the teeth marks surrounding her breast. 

  
  


"I'm sorry," he murmured. "I guess I got a little carried away."

  
  


Max's gaze slid over her body, the corner of her mouth turning up. "I'll say." And then giggled. Alec grinned, relief pouring through him that she wasn't beating him black and blue for being rough with her.

  
  


"What's so funny?" he demanded as her giggles grew to a full belly laugh. 

  
  


"I-it's just, I gave you at... at least five days before I drove you n-nuts," she hiccuped as her laughter took its toll. "You barely lasted over two days!" she shrieked, succumbing to her amusement. Alec couldn't help the smile on his lips as he swatted her thigh.

  
  


"You brat!" he chided playfully. "I'd like to see you endure torture like that."

  
  


"Eh, wouldn't bother me," she scoffed. 

  
  


"Oh it would too Maxie and you know it," Alec grumbled. 

  
  


"Well I know I could last a lot longer than you did," she snorted. 

  
  


"Mmm, that sounds like a challenge to me," Alec purred as he leaned in closer to her. Yeah, it would be fun. His hugs would last a lot longer than her silly three-second rule. And just because she only pressed against his chest, didn't mean he couldn't press something else against her in his hug. Yeah, it was definitely something he could look forward to. As long as it was hugs, then he could definitely get her.

  
  


"You're on," Max declared hotly. Alec felt like crowing with delight. 

  
  


"What do you say we start right now?" he taunted, thinking of all those lovely Hugs sitting out on the counter. She shook her head though. 

  
  


"Uh-uh," she smiled as she rummaged under her pillow. "If we're gonna do this, we're gonna play by my rules!" she said pointedly as she produced a brand new bag of Hershey Kisses. Alec gulped audibly. 

  
  


Oh damn!

  
  


The End


End file.
